


DA OC Prompts

by JessicaMariana



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Masturbation, Multi, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: A small collection of prompts including my and other's Dragon Age OCs.





	1. I dare you to kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynhild Hawke / Inquisitor Thanatos Zinovia

Thanatos sat back against the headboard and gave a crooked smile, the scars on his cheeks deepening.

Brynhild circled the bed slowly like a predator its prey. She had her arms crossed over her chest, pushing her breasts together in an enticing manner.

Thanatos tried to act nonchalant and began to undo the many straps of this coat. The downside to Tevinter fashion: so time-consuming.

Brynhild stopped at the foot of the bed and watched quietly as Thanatos stripped everything off his torso. By the time he was done, she had sat down, impatience beginning to show. Her fingers tapped on her thigh and her eyes roamed up and down the now naked expanse of Thanatos’s chest.

Thanatos, though eager to pounce upon the woman before him, got off the bed to put his coat in a neat pile on the closest chair. He could feel the energy in the air. Two strong people who wanted nothing more than for their bodies to clash. But he was determined not to lose this bet.

 

“You're always the first one to touch me,” Brynhild had said just a few minutes earlier as she had locked the door behind them. “I bet you'll be first to do so today too. As always.”

Thanatos had scoffed. When he knew what the game entailed he never had a problem winning. “Very well. What are we playing for?”

Sex. It went without saying. Brynhild had smiled and took several steps away from him as she’d begun to undress while he’d gone  over to the bed and sat down.

 

“I dare you to kiss me.” Brynhild said now, pulling Thanatos out of his thoughts.

Thanatos looked over at her, their eyes meeting, both stopping in their tracks through the room. He noted her flushed cheeks, her dark eyes and slightly heavier breaths - a look that never failed to harden his cock.

“If I give in,” he said, dropping his voice lower to a tone he knew she had a hard time resisting. “Will I get a consolation prize?”

Brynhild uncrossed her arms to reveal her ample bosom and pondered.

“I will be on top,” she suggested.

Thanatos raised a brow. Unimpressive. She always did what she wanted, and being on top was one of the few things she always did. But he did enjoy the sight of her breasts bouncing as she rode him. No, she'd have to do better.

“Come now.” He took a few steps closer. “Sweeten the pot, my love.”

She stepped closer as well. So close that they were merely inches apart but still not touching. Thanatos could smell her perfume as he inhaled and wanted nothing else at that moment than to cup her face, pull her flat against him and drink in her moans and sighs as their lips crashed together.

Thanatos drew a deep breath to steady himself but when he exhaled it came out trembling. Brynhild licked her lips at that and smiled ever wider.

“What's that?” she teased. Her eyes slowly travelled up his neck, through his neatly combed beard, over the scarred skin to meet his eyes. Thanatos swallowed and attempted an equally smug grin.

“Why?” he countered. “Like to see me like this, do you: turned on by the mere smell of you?”

Brynhild hummed. She leaned closer.

“Yes,” she moaned into his ear. “Kiss me, Thanatos.” Her breath burned against his ear and made him squirm. His trousers had become too tight. He had to remove them.

He took a step back and immediately unlaced the dark red fabrics and let the garment pool on the floor around his feet.

Against her better judgement Brynhild glanced down. The hard member jutted out between them like a silent plea for her to touch him. She resisted. But Thanatos, able to touch himself without consequences to the bet reached down and started stroking. He let his head momentarily fall back on his shoulders and let out an unabashed groan. Maker that felt good. 

Finding it harder to resist, Brynhild stepped away. She watched helplessly as Thanatos slowly brought himself the pleasure she was so willing to give him. She could touch herself too, of course, but where was the fun in that? It began to look like she would lose. She closed her eyes and leaned against the foot end of the bed. But she could still hear the wet slap of Thanatos’ hand, slick with his precome, connecting with the base of his cock. And ever so often he'd let out another moan.

She cursed under her breath. She pressed her legs together, unable to keep the images of her and Thanatos on that same bed, locked in each other's arms, away from her mind.

She was so caught up in her imaginings that she didn't notice when Thanatos paused to climb up behind her. He sat down on his knees and leaned his chin against her shoulder to kiss her neck.

Startled Brynhild turned to look at him. She had won. A victorious grin at once spread on her lips. Thanatos smiled with her before catching her mouth with his.

“I win,” she mumbled into his mouth.

Thanatos only hummed in response. He knew there was nothing more fun than to experience these things together with her and had therefore given up. He would however not mention that he longed for her determined touches and bruising kisses, or that he always had the best orgasms when inside her. So he had chosen to be the loser this time, but he didn't feel like one when Brynhild pushed him down on his back and straddled his hips to have her way with him.


	2. Why are you looking at me like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden Felix Cousland / Warden Una Surana

One of Felix’s brows shot up when he noticed a pair of bright blue eyes piercing into him from just a few feet away. Una’s eyes stayed on his as he excused himself from the conversation he was having. Being a noble at a banquet was not as much fun as people made it up to be. Had there been less prodding questions about his marriage and old people who thought they were superior to them all, it could've been downright fun. But as it looked now the chances of getting rid of these two parts were slim to none. But then he had Una. No one had dared question her appearance at the banquet tonight out loud. She was after all one of the Wardens who had ended the Blight. She was a hero to the people of Ferelden, even though she was a mage and an elf to boot. But it was still obvious which of the two of them the nobles preferred. Of noble birth and now also married to Queen Anora, Felix was a man everyone there wanted to meet. Felix however had no intentions of fulfilling that goal tonight. He had been on the road long enough that he needed time to get used to all of this again, and so he was happy to pull away from the others. Una’s smile and gaze told him she was thinking the same.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Felix asked as he took her arm and led her away from the crowd where no one could hear them.

Una looked down at the gold band around his finger. She couldn't help but feel a throb in her chest, even though she knew she still owned as big a part of his heart as he had said she had when he had first confessed his love to her. The marriage to Anora was all business.

“Your Royal Highness, what way am I looking at you?” Una retorted and looked back up into his hazel eyes.

“Like Lord when he’s gotten into the larder.”

Una chuckled. That dog was hopeless sometimes. But never had there been a nobler beast.

“Tell me, what's on your mind?” Felix wondered. He stopped and turned towards her.

Una licked her lips and said in her most enchanting tone of voice: “You are.”

Now both of Felix’s brows shot up.

“What, here?” he asked when he felt Una’s free hand slide down his back. When she gave him a playful pinch he gasped: “You dare?” theatrically with a laugh.

“I dare do even more, but for the sake of your reputation, we shouldn't,” Una replied while she looked around the room, hand still on his ass.

“ _ Our _ reputation,” Felix corrected seriously.

“Well,” Una leaned closer to speak into his ear. Felix shuddered at the feeling of her breath on his skin. “ _ We _ should find a more secluded spot, don't you think?”

“How could I refuse?” he said. “Meet me in the garden in five minutes.”


	3. Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden Felix Cousland / Warden Una Surana  
> A continuation to the previous chapter: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Felix walked past the guards at the doors as if he had all the right to be there. In a sense he did: Denerim Castle was partly his now after all, and so were its gardens. But the party was indoors, in the throne room. All the guests were there, enjoying themselves, save for one.

“Una.” Felix spotted her sitting on the edge of one of the small fountains, her delicate fingers were gliding over the rippling water, making odd figures on the surface with her magic.

She looked up when he approached and sat down next to her. “Took you long enough,” she replied, turning back to the water.

“Had a run in with Anora. She was asking me to-” he stopped and shook his head. “Forget about her.” He reached up to cup Una’s cheek and waited for her to meet his eyes before he slowly leaned forward to press his lips against hers. Just a quick kiss, but enough to taste the wine on her lips. He leaned back and let his hand fall onto Una’s knee. “I've missed you.”

Una didn't reply for a moment, but then put her wet hand atop his and smiled.

“I missed you too,” she sighed. She shuffled closer to him so their thighs rubbed against one another. She then tilted her head back to look up at Felix. Her hand left his to travel up his leg, pausing only when she felt the tips of her fingers collide with his belt. Her thumb stroked down between his legs. Felix needed no more incentive. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, his hands flat on her back, pulled her into his lap, and locked their lips together. The couple sighed and moaned as tongues and noses collided. Felix pulled Una firmly against himself, wanting to feel her all over himself, to feel the warmth of her body on his. He moved one hand upwards and raked his fingers through her white hair. Una hummed into his mouth and he gently tugged her head back. His lips left hers to trail down her jawline and neck. Her hands came up to grasp his shoulders, to dig her fingertips into the muscles. Felix groaned against her neck and deepened the kiss, lips sucking and teeth scraping the smooth, pale surface.

“I want you,” Felix sighed heavily. He rested his forehead on Una’s shoulder for a moment to inhale her sweet perfume that lingered so bitter on his tongue. He slid his hands from her hair and back, down to her waist and pushed his hips up against her.

Una hummed as she pressed her nose into his neck. “I want  _ you _ ,” she replied, her breath hot in his ear, and captured his earlobe between her teeth. “Let's find somewhere more private.”

Felix agreed, but he didn't want to move: at the moment he wanted nothing but to rip the dress off Una’s shoulders and worship her body.

Una squirmed a bit when Felix wouldn't let go. She pushed herself off his lap and stood up. She reached out her hand for him to take, and when he did, she guided him further into the garden, out of sight, out of hearing of anyone who might have accidentally stumbled outside.

They stopped when they reached the high stone wall that surrounded the grounds. Una looked around, judging if this was a good enough place, but then Felix tugged at her hand and took her to a small secluded place where a hedge had been planted in a half circle around a patch of grass.

“Come,” he said as he threw himself on the ground. He lay down on his back and spread his arms.

Una hesitated, but eventually pulled her dress up over her knees to prevent stains, and kneeled down between Felix’s legs and lay down on top of him.

Felix drew a deep breath. He had always loved the feeling of her weight on him.

“Hold on,” he said. He reached up behind his head to release his long hair from its braid to be more comfortable leaning it back against the damp grass.

Una smiled at the rare sight. She combed her hands through his sandy strands and tried memorising how soft it was.

Felix watched her silently. Her blue eyes glistened in the moonlight like stars.

“Una,” he called softly, and cupped her face.

She looked down at him, her hands pausing, and for a long moment they lay there just looking at each other. Felix noted the pink slightly parted lips, the long dark lashes, and Una the long thin nose, the rough stubble on his chin. He thought of how good her lips had tasted before, and wanted more. She remembered what it felt like when he kissed her body and his stubble scratched her skin. They both shuddered in one another's embrace. Then Una leaned forward to kiss him. Felix pliantly kissed her back, softly, unhurriedly.

While doing so he began to search for the laces that held Una’s dress up, and pulled them loose once found. The garment sagged around her chest, leaving her back exposed. Felix urged the fabric down her shoulders and arms. Una broke the kiss. She sat back on her heels and removed the dress, pulling it over her head. Felix watched with bated breath. Una let the dress fall into a pile beside them, grass stains forgotten, and began rolling her hips against Felix’s. Felix bit his lip and reached up to place his hands on Una’s breasts. Una looked down at him with a small grin.

“Your turn, Your Royal Highness,” she said, and her hands slunk down to grasp Felix’s belt. She tugged it open with ease and unlaced his breeches. Felix lifted his hips to allow her to properly pull them off. He settled back into the grass when Una gave up trying to pull them past his knees.

A soft summer wind brushed past them then and made Felix’s already half hard member brush against Una's thighs. He gasped inaudibly at the feeling of her warm skin on his.

He sat up, Una still straddled across his lap, and pushed her down on her back. She gasped bit didn't object. She wrapped her legs around Felix’s legs and let her hands fall to her sides, waiting to see what he'd do next. Felix bent down and peppered kisses over her chest and down the length of her stomach while he set his fingers to work. He gently slid them in between Una’s soft folds and opened her up. Una lay relaxed, breathing heavily beneath him. A moment later he stroked himself and sat back to enter her, and they made slow, passionate love under the moonlit sky. And for the time being the couple forgot all about the banquet and their responsibilities. 

 

Huffing and spent, Felix eventually pulled out and lay down beside Una. He wrapped his arms around her and urged her closer. Una complied. She tucked her arms between them and rested her head on Felix’s shoulder.

“Felix?” a stern yet worried voice called over the gardens.

Felix groaned and hugged Una closer. He didn't want it to be over yet. He didn't want to leave his lover’s heat. Let him catch his breath and enjoy another moment of intimacy  with the person who mattered most to him before being forced back to court.

“Your queen awaits you,” Una sighed, but still buried her face into the crook of his neck.

“ _ You _ will forever be my true queen,” Felix murmured, and kissed the top of Una’s head. “Don't ever forget that.”


	4. I believe in anything that brings you back home to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden Felix Cousland / Warden Una Surana

“You know I don't approve.” Felix’s glare said as much. His lips twisted as if he'd swallowed poison. He chewed on them while contemplating what Una had just said.  _ Blood magic _ , he thought sourly, tasting his own blood on his tongue. He didn't like it, he didn't trust magic in general, and blood magic was stepping over that line.

Una watched him from a short distance. Her guard was up; her arms crossed over her chest and her brilliant eyes trying to sway him with an even glare right back at him. He could tell by the determined look on her face that she wouldn't budge.

Felix hated how good it felt to imagine Howe in her bloodied grasp, at her mercy, waiting for his command. But he reveled in the fantasy as well; to finally have Howe answer for the massacre of his family. Felix’s blood boiled at the memory. His parents on the floor - his father dying, his mother waiting for the traitor's men to finish her off as well - Oren and Oriana, already slain upstairs, laying in a pool of blood. Felix had spent countless nights thinking of ways to make Howe’s death most painful. Una had the right idea.

_ Blood magic _ , Felix repeated to himself.

Howe’s number was finally up. They had an opportunity to infiltrate his estate, and with luck the man himself would be present. Felix had to make up his mind soon.

“Do you trust me?” Una asked then.

Felix looked over at her. She stepped closer and placed a hand on his arm, waiting for his response.

“Yes,” Felix replied. It had taken them both a long time to come to this point, but yes, he trusted her. She had proven herself to be more than just another possible vessel for demons to possess. He hoped he had proven himself to her as well, whatever his first impressions may have been, and even if it was hard to admit, Felix had come to care for Una more than a friend would. “And…” he paused to draw a deep breath.  _ Yes, I trust her. She  _ can _ do it. I will allow it. _

“I believe in anything that would bring you back home to me.” He had to make sure she knew why.


	5. Don't mind me, just enjoying the view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynhild Hawke / Inquisitor Thanatos Zinovia

Thanatos rolls his shoulder. Sitting by the desk for hours isn’t good for his back and neck, not to mention he isn’t exactly a youngster anymore.

_ Maker, am I complaining about being old? _ he thinks to himself with a disbelieving shake of his head. His entire life he’s been one to sit in front of numerous tomes, studying into the early hours. One would’ve have thought he would be accustomed to it by now.

_ I just need a break. _

Writing report after report is tedious but necessary. So much has happened lately that he hasn’t found time to write and so they have piled up. Now that he has a day without scheduled meetings he’s determined to take the opportunity to get some of the reports off his mind.

Thanatos is deep in thought as he grabs the quill once more, trying to remember the specifics of a mission, when his mind starts to wander.  _ A messy battle, _ he remembers, looking at the paper with his accounts of slaying The Abyssal High Dragon in the Western Approach… 

 

It had been an awfully hot day: they’d all been sweaty, and the weather dry and windy. There’d been sand everywhere. And by the end of the fight, splattered with blood, the sand had clung to him like a second layer of skin. He had wanted nothing more than a long, cold bath after that. However a desert wasn’t a place where you’d find water just like that. There was the small oasis, but it now served as the reservoir for their new keep.

“Why don’t you use magic?” Cole had asked.

The mages in the group had all snorted at the suggestion. It was an easy enough thing to do, but it didn’t leave the same feeling of cleanliness as a proper bath would.

“How about the spring in the canyon?” Dorian had asked. “It’s not exactly what I would call nice, but it’s something.”

“Yes, I remember seeing a small spring or the like in the canyon to the east.”

Thanatos had looked at Brynhild who had accompanied them for a couple of days since the confrontation at the ritual tower.

“At our main camp,” he’d realised. “Good idea, we’ll take he mounts back at the pass and ride over.”

Brynhild smiled in agreement, as did Dorian.

At the camp in Nazaire’s pass Thanatos had approached Dorian while Brynhild readied  her horse.

“Listen,” he’s said as casually as he could. “Would it be too much to ask for you to stay here?”

Dorian’s eyebrows had shot up in disbelief, his mouth had fallen open and he’d let out a soft gasp. “What? Are you telling me I won’t get to bathe?”

Thanatos had clenched his teeth.  _ Spoiled shit,  _ he’d thought, but at the back of his mind reminded himself he was no less spoiled. The truth was that the spring was big enough for their entire group, but he didn’t know how long Brynhild was going to stay with them or how long it would be until he saw her again. He’d want to take every opportunity he got to spend some time alone with her.

“No,” Dorian had protested. “I’m going.”

Thanatos had swallowed his arguments then, feeling too tired to start something over so little. He tried telling himself there’d be other chances to be with Brynhild.

So they set off for the Lost Spring, as it had been marked on the map. Immediately when they’d arrived Thanatos had slid off his saddle and began unfastening his armour. He’d given orders to the four scouts holding the camp that they wouldn’t be disturbed and watched them split into two groups to guard either entrance to the camp.

“It’s not quite what I wanted,” Thanatos had murmured into Brynhild’s ear as he’d approached her from behind, now free of his armour, but still fully dressed. She looked around at the others, also getting out of their stained plates. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you next time.” He’d quickly kissed her shoulder and ran his hands down her hips before stepping back as if nothing had happened.

Brynhild had watched him quietly for a while then when she’d gotten an idea. She’d gone into one of the tents and reemerged with an empty bucket in her hands. She’d given Thanatos a look he recognised well by now, gone down to the water, filled the bucket and disappeared back inside the tent. She hadn’t come back out.

“Where did your friend go?” Dorian had asked nonchalantly. “Not one for baths?”

“She’s a woman,” Thanatos had countered with a scoff. “Did you think she’d want to bathe with all of us men?” He’d then walked up to Dorian, brushed his shoulder as if picking lint off it, and said loud enough for him and Cole to hear: “Do not come into the tent.” And with a smile he’d gone inside.

Brynhild had already undressed, and was sitting on her knees with her back towards him on top of the thin carpet that spanned the entire floor of the tent. She’d slid a wet cloth down her arm and sighed as the cool water washed over her.

“Mind if I join you?” Thanatos had said, closing the tent flaps behind him.

“Haven’t you already?” Brynhild had hummed.

Thanatos had taken it as an invitation and undressed himself. He’d knelt down behind her and taken the cloth from her hands. He’d dipped it into the bucket, wrung it gently, and slid it up from her waist, over her breast and back down. Brynhild had leaned back against his chest then and watched as he repeated the motion on the other side.

 

Thanatos clearly remembers the feeling of Brynhild’s breasts in his hands, how her nipples brushed against his fingertips and palms. He leans back in his chair and lets his eyes slide shut as he makes himself more comfortable, spreading his legs under the table. He reaches down with one hand and palms himself through the layers of clothing, and lets his memories of washing Brynhild play before him. Soon he’s unclasped his belt, pulled his shirt and tunic up to his chest, and unlaced his trousers. He strokes himself with vigour, completely lost in thought, when a familiar moan pulls him back.

He opens his eyes to see Brynhild sitting on the edge of the other side of the desk. She’s leaning towards him, resting on one had. The other is snaking its way inside her shirt, and he can see the outline of her fingers rolling over her breast.

“Don’t mind me, just enjoying the view,” she hums. There’s a pink tint to her tattooed cheeks as her eyes slowly slide up from where Thanatos’ hand had paused at the base of his hard, flushed member.

“See anything you like?” he asks, to which she nods in response. “Well, then I shan’t deny you the pleasure.” He picks up his earlier pace, comfortable but not too slow, letting his hand work up and down, as he watches his lover watch him.

She sits there quietly for a long moment, fondling her breasts, playing with her nipples. She chews her lip, and lets out soft moans every now and then. Then, just as Thanatos feels his gut tighten, she stops, gets up and rounds the desk. Thanatos pauses, wondering what she’s up to.

“Don’t move,” she tells him, and hoists one leg over his to straddle him, then unlaces her breeches. Thanatos watches her with great interest. She lets them drop to her knees, pulls them off, and sits back up on the desk, ignoring the rustling of the unfinished reports beneath her as she raises her feet up on the armrests on either side of Thanatos. She spreads herself open before him and leans back on the other hand. Thanatos’ breath deepens at once. A shiver shoots up his spine and makes his cock twitch and leak precome. His eyes follow the motions of her lean fingers sliding up between her soft, pink folds.

“Go on,” she purrs.

Thanatos continues to stroke himself, while watching Brynhild bring herself closer to the edge. Her cheeks redden further, her eyes slide shut and she tips her head back on her shoulders. She’s dripping now, drooling down onto Thanatos’ trousers, staining them a deeper hue of black. Thanatos leans further back in the chair to align himself with her. He moans as some of her fluids drip onto his fingers and cock. He smears it out as he keeps stroking, feeling himself teetering on the edge.

_ Wait for her _ , he tells himself. But it’s hard to stop at a moment like this. She’s right there, beautiful as the day he met her, and he wants her, and he can see how she wants him too. He can feel it.

“Thanatos,” Brynhild moans then and slumps down onto her elbow. And it’s enough to push him over the edge.

With a deep moan through clenched teeth, Thanatos comes, and it shoots up to dirty Brynhild’s spread thighs and her glistening fingers. He watches as she quickens her own pace, her fingers rubbing small circles over her swollen clit. Within a short moment, her legs are trembling at his sides and she’s swearing under her breath as she comes undone for him.

“Maker, you’re beautiful,” Thanatos sighs. Brynhild is just about to straighten back up, when he hooks his arms under her legs and pulls her closer to him. She falls back on the desk with a smile of her lips as he begins to kiss his way up the inside of her thighs.


	6. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden Felix Cousland / Warden Una Surana

Una was just passing by Felix’s chambers when something in the room caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks and turned with a quick knock on the doorframe as she entered.

“What are you doing?” she walked up to the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ah, you see, my dear Una,” Zevran replied from where he was sitting, straddled over Felix’s behind. His usual smirk played on his lips as he met her eyes. “These are needles,” he gestured to the small row of said items laid out beside him on a piece of leather that looked like an unrolled toolkit. “And this is ink,” he gently shook a small, black vial in his hand. “Common tools used when making tattoos.”

“You’re getting a tattoo?” Una directed at Felix, who was lying on his stomach.

“Why, of course,” Zevran butted in before Felix could reply. “He’s not just giving me a show of his manly splendour. Though it is a nice little bonus, no? You know what I’m talking about,” he gave Una a knowing look and winked. “I’ve just massaged your dear man’s back to easier be able to apply the ink.”

Felix unfolded his arms from under his chin and raised himself onto his elbows to look up at Una. “I have thought it through, and I am sure of what I’m doing,” he said.

“But are you sure of what  _ he’s _ doing?” Una asked with light incredulity in her voice and a raised eyebrow. Who knew what the assassin could do with just a needle at hand. She wasn’t afraid of him hurting Felix, she was just unsure of his so called skills at making a piece of art on another’s skin.

Felix watched her for a long moment.

“I am,” he replied eventually. He did. They’d know Zevran for well over a year now, and during that time Felix had watched him apply a tattoo on himself. And even if it looked somewhat painful, and difficult when applied to himself, Felix trusted that Zevran could do it just fine, if not better, on him.

Una sat down on the bed beside them, taking care not to disturb the tools. “But why?” she wondered.

Felix had contemplated that for a long time until he’d broached the subject with the assassin. “It will remind me of what I almost lost, what I thought I had lost, before I learned Fergus was still alive. It’ll be a reminder of where I came from, Grey Warden or no.”

Una looked away for a moment to let his words sink in. She then squeezed his arm and smiled. “Alright. I think I understand.”

Her touch left a burning sensation on Felix’s skin and made him shudder.

“So, do you have something for me to use as a reference?” Zevran asked, looking around the room.

“I’ve got it painted on my pauldrons,” Felix said, looking around as well for any sign of the Cousland heraldry. Only now did he realise what it was that had been missing since he entered the estate. “There should also be one on every shield in this castle. One on each guard.”

“I’ll see if I can find someone.” Una stood up, and was already out of sight before Felix could suggest finding Fergus, who undoubtedly was wearing their father’s old signet ring.

She was back a moment later with just the person Felix wanted to see. She sat back down beside them as Fergus entered the room.

“My little brother,” he greeted Felix with a smile. “What are you up to that I so urgently have to take part of?”

“May I borrow your ring?” Felix asked. “I need it- or, Zevran does, for reference.”

Fergus looked at the tools beside his brother. “Getting a tattoo, are we? I get it. Of course. It’s a good idea.” There was a sudden gloom in the air as he paused to remove the gold band from his finger. “I think father would be proud that you honour our family like this.” He handed it to Felix, who looked at it for a long while. He was reminded of the way it had caught his eyes, glinting in the firelight in the main hall the night of Howe’s attack.

“I can’t believe you found this,” Felix muttered. His father had died wearing it. He’d thought Howe’s men would have looted it off their father’s corpse.

“Yes, I’m surprised I did,” Fergus agreed with a sigh, and told his brother how one of their guards had found it in the pocket of one of Howe’s people after they’d retaken their home just a couple of months ago.

“That reminds me,” Felix said, handing the ring to Zevran. “Where are all the Cousland heraldries? I haven’t seen a single one in the castle.”

“Howe’s men made sure everyone knew this wasn’t ours anymore and removed everything that had to a connection to us,” Fergus explained. “I’ve found a few shields lying about, but we’re going to have to get some new ones painted soon. They’ve even removed the portraits of mother and father.” He sighed heavily. The question of whether they had been burned or just thrown out remained. It was sad that the brothers would never look upon their faces again.

“We’ll remember them,” Felix insisted. “ _ All _ of them.“ He sometimes had to remind himself that they had lost more than their parents that night.

The room fell into a heavy silence. Una took Felix’s hand than and stroked it gently as she watched her lover and his brother exchanged looks of condolences and determination. A moment later, Fergus patted Felix on the shoulder and excused himself from the room.

“Now what say you we get this done?” Zevran said. “Hold on to this for now.” He gave the ring back to Felix, and started kneading his back.

Felix lay down against the pillows with a sigh, staring at the ring in one hand while still holding Una’s in his other.

_ I can’t imagine where I’d be without my friends _ , he thought to himself as he squeezed Una’s hand for punctuation.


	7. I'm not hurting you, am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden Felix Cousland / Warden Una Surana

Felix let out a long, guttural groan as he buried himself as deep inside her as he possibly could.

Una squirmed beneath him, straining against the bonds that tied her wrists to the headboard, desperate to claw at something, anything. Felix tightened his grip on her hips past the point of bruising, pushing her further into the mattress, and pulled out ever so slowly only to push back inside of her at the same pace. Una threw her head back against the pillow. She ground her teeth through another whimper. Felix looked up from where his eyes rested on her pink, swollen and wet folds and the sparse growth of hair to her face and smiled. She was the most beautiful woman in Thedas: her breath came out heavily past now parted and oh so kissable lips; her cheeks burned a bright pink; her clear blue eyes shone in the candlelight; her white hair was a tangled mess around her face; and her fair skin glistened with sweat. All because of him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, and released her hips to stroke a strand of hair off her cheek.

It took Una a moment to reply. She swallowed and cleared her dry throat.

“Don't tease me, please,” she begged.

“I'm not hurting you, am I?”

Una shook her head. She'd never felt such agonising pleasure before. She didn't want him to stop yet.

“Then how can I not tease you? If you'd only see how beautiful you are.” Felix pushed all the way inside her and leaned over her to kiss her. First her lips, then her cheek before trailing down her jaw and neck to her breasts.

Una arched her back and pushed up against Felix’s hungry mouth, shuddering when his stubbled chin scraped against her sensitive nipple.

“I'm going to make the most of this,” Felix hummed.


	8. Dracolisks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor Grier Amell-Trevelyan

Grier spotted a suspicious sack on the roadside, a stack of paper lying on top of it. So she hopped off her mount, leaving her standing in the middle of the path to investigate the loot, when she suddenly heard terrified screams. She turned around to see what the ruckus was.

A trio of imperial soldiers who had been patrolling the road, had just turned a blind corner a few feet ahead and ran straight into Grier's dracolisk. One of the men had fallen to the ground, one had drawn his sword in defence, and the third stood frozen on the spot staring at the mount. Breya didn't seem to care much for the soldiers. She'd been startled, the evidence being clear in her whipping spiked tail and snorts, but she stood her ground, waiting for her rider.

Grier wasn't sure what to say, but she approached Breya and grabbed her reins. The fallen soldier got to his feet at the sight of her. His eyes were at once drawn to the softly glowing hand holding the leather straps.

"Your worship!" he blurted out and saluted. "I apologise for running into your- uhm... dragon? I should've been more careful in where I was going."

Grier chuckled. There was no need for the soldier to apologise, and the made sure to tell him that. "I shouldn't have left her in the middle of the road," she said. "I'm sorry if she startled you."

The other two guards flanked the third and looked intently up at Breya's face. Grier knew she wasn't the prettiest mount, but she had an odd little soft spot for her kind. And since she was allergic to fur, a dracolisk presented no troubles for her whatsoever. She had actually been lucky to have gotten her hands on such a steadfast and loyal animal.

"First time seeing a dracolisk, huh?" she asked.

"Ye- yes, your worship," the third soldier replied, still shaken up.

"I know she looks a little scary, but she's actually quite calm." Grier patted Breya on her flank with her free hand.

"I'm sure her appearance comes handy on the battlefield," another soldier added.

"She probably would l. But I don't allow her to get too close to battles. She's too important for me." Grier looked up into Breya's eyes with a soft sigh. At the start she had been surprised at how the stable hands at Skyhold hadn't been able to control her, but master Dennett, even for his lack of experience dealing with dracolisks, had known and told her that they only ever listen to one master. "And that's you now," he'd said. "Congratulations, I guess." Grier had been sceptical but eventually realised what a tight a bond she and Breya had forged.

The trio of soldiers watched the Inquisitor and her mount for a moment before one of them spoke. "We should be on our way."

"Of course," Grier turned to them with a smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you."

The soldiers saluted, then cautiously passed Breya as they continued their patrol.

Grier nudged Breya in the side with her forehead. "You're a good girl, aren't you," she snickered, and Breya snorted in response.


End file.
